


В этот знаменательный день…

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Kudos: 2





	В этот знаменательный день…

«Дорогая Куини. В этот знаменательный день не позволите ли Вы пригласить Вас…»

Нет. Не то.

Абернети раздраженно зачеркнул последние написанные строчки, процарапав пером бумагу до самой столешницы. Ничего у него не получалось уже второй час! Казалось бы, что сложного в том, чтобы написать официальное приглашение на рождественский бал своей же сотруднице?

Вздохнув, Абернети смял лист и покатал его в ладонях, превращая в плотный слегка колючий шарик. Да, сотруднице. Красавице Куини с ее огромными глазами и светлыми легкомысленными кудряшками. Недоступной и неприступной, несмотря на ее улыбки и кокетство.

Когда они только встретились в Ильверморни, Абернети оценил красоту, но не более того. Красивых девушек среди волшебниц много, а Куини почти не выделялась из толпы других студенток. Они учились на разных факультетах и редко пересекались. Вот, например, когда была игра между Пакваджи и Гром-птицей, кажется, на четвертом (или пятом?) курсе, она сидела рядом с комментатором и громко поддерживала свою команду. Абернети точно запомнил, что на ней тогда были ярко-розовые перчатки с большими помпонами, подчеркивающими ее активную жестикуляцию.

Или вот еще на последнем курсе, когда они сдавали экзамен по трансфигурации, Куини долго сидела в аудитории и не могла собраться с мыслями. У нее был такой изучающий и отстраненный взгляд, когда она смотрела на их старосту, Хьюго Таррена…

А на выпускном балу она танцевала сразу с двоими, с Эшером Дугласом и Джеком Синглтоном. Абернети прекрасно помнил запах ее духов, такой сладкий, но не до приторности. Они так часто кружили рядом…

Еще позавчера он ее видел с Робертом Эткинсоном, аврором из группы экстренного задержания. Точнее, он видел ее с ним не только позавчера, но и неделю назад, и две недели, и месяц. Обычно эти авроры жили недолго, и Абернети искренне надеялся, что этот тоже побыстрее сдохнет, но…

Нет, с него хватит! Куини, конечно, прекрасна, но раз она предпочитает других, то и он сделает ход конем!

Со злостью призвав очередной лист пергамента, Абернети начал писать:

«Уважаемый мистер Грейвз. В этот знаменательный день…»


End file.
